Coming home
by bonesncisfreak
Summary: Christine life but not the way you would expected it to be like
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones or anything. Just this idea and my vampires they don't sparkle and they actually kill humans because they are you know actual 100% vampires. The only different they evolved to be in the sunlight as long as they drink enough blood or yeah they burst into flames and die. So yeah any vampires out there who can go into sunlight I hope you drunken lots of blood recently, over and out. :D**

It's been a month since I got that letter stating all vampires that had lived for the past a hundred or more years had to go back to their home countries and say how and why we become a vampire for. I shuddered at the thought I had to go to the local federal government and state everything which is just great. I felt a squeeze on my hand that led to the man who was my best friend now my husband even though we weren't married in this century it happened over two hundred and fifty years now. Only he could make me smile at time like this.

"Come on Chris you would have bumped into them sooner or later. Fate works in mysterious ways."

"I say it's more luck then anything. Like how also the younger and older versions parents are also stuck in this part of the century to I think that I was lucky I swear."

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

We got visitor passes into the FBI building. The women had to go on one side and me on the other side.

"See you soon Chris I love you"

"Love you too"

I walked around to the place I was supposed to be. I heard my number being called and went into side an office and I couldn't believe my eyes it was a photo of my brother parker in a couple a photos and I suddenly recognised my parents and what looked like a photo of me as baby also. A younger man I knew not is my father was in his office.

"Have a seat Miss" he looked at the name and at me and the back to the file again then stopped and froze "Is it really you?"

"Yes I'm Christine Angela Booth even though I go by a different sir name now"

"It's it ok If call you Christine I'm doctor Lance Sweets. I lived with your parents when you were a baby. You can call me Lance if you like"

"Parker used to say you used to make really good blueberry muffins and mum asked for the recipe before you left apparently I used to like them a lot."

"Is it ok if I call your parents I mean they would want to see you do you have anyone who's here with you"

"A friend I can catch up with him later his a vampire also and he was half expecting me to run into people I already knew so yeah he should be fine to be alone for a couple hours."

"Come then let's get you to see your parents then"

…...

The drive over to my parents was taking just over an hour ago because of a huge accident they was clogging up of the streets of Dc. That's when my stomach growled. Sweets looked horrified that was going to pounce and eat him like Christmas dinner.

"Umm I don't bite" he looked a bit paler then he did before.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Six hours ago. Don't worry I'm all full of blood right now I don't just survive on blood you know we kinda have eat like an normal person if we wanna fit in you know. Can we stop at a coffee shop so I picked up like a snack or whatever if that's ok with you?"

"Its fine….Christine"

That's when we pulled over to a local café I order a caramel latte and a blueberry muffin. Sweets laughed at me and the said "You still like blueberry muffin after all this time."

"Sure do they are awesome"

About half an hour later we pulled up to my parent's house. Sweets found the spare house key and unlocked the front door

"I'm surprised you parents haven't moved that."

"They probably trust you enough to not randomly break into their house I guess this situation is okay maybe.

"Do you have anything to do whilst waiting Christine they maybe a while to get home."

"Yeah I do I'll probably look around the house and probably go chill outside its really hot in here. I found a tree house in the background that I faintly remember when I was a little kid I climbed up the tree house ladder and was doing a collage assignment when I couldn't concentrate on that I decided to listen to music instead until they adventuly came home


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat up in the tree house I hardly remember playing when I was younger in. I was sitting listening music coming my laptop and just relaxing in the tree. That's when I heard what sounded like a car pull into driveway. Shit I'm totally not ready for this. I picked everything and shoved in my bag run back inside and into the bathroom and made myself decent. Would they like me? Do they hate me? How the hell am I supposed to tell them about Parks? All this random thoughts kept going through my head. Be calm Christine things always work up in the end they have to. I'm twenty one years old not two it's ok no its not. I heard Sweets talking to my parents I was sitting a few steps from the bottom of the staircase listening to the conversation. In the distance I heard thunder and the heavy falling of rain. I wasn't ready for this I never was I needed to get out of here. I silently crept to the front door I purposely left my bag there so I had to come back for it later. That's when I ran into the storm and didn't look back.

….

We came home to find Sweets in our house. Why he was there we don't know.

"Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth I have a very good reasoning of why I'm in your house?"

"And what would that be Sweets"

"Well you know how the FBI is checking out the situation about the vampires and I had to help analysis through them. Well someone very interesting came through you would know her well since for ever basically."

"Sweets just tell us"

"Your daughter was in my office she looks like a mini copy of Doctor Brennan but she has your charm smile it really uncanny if you don't believe he's the folder that was giving to me by her. "I pulled out the folder to show them.

"Sweets where is she now?"

"She was here a moment ago. She should be still around" that's when I noticed what look like Christine bag at the front door and it open reflecting the madness of the storm.

"Sweets" I just pointed at the bag and they got it she ran through the storm

"We can't just leave out in the storm I say we go look for her"

…

"Booth what if we can't find her I mean we already lost her once" she asked

"We will find her Bones I know we will. She probably looking for somewhere dry for the storm to stop brewing"

We looked at the look into one of the coffee shops and found a young woman whose clothes where soaked through under the lamp heaters in a booth starting down in her drink.

….

I don't really remember how I got to be here. All I remember was running at the door I don't remember really ordering the hot chocolate really I don't even know I just kind of blanked out.

"Christine can we sit?" I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded. They both order coffees when a waiter appeared. There was tension in the air coming from everyone in the room. Did they even have the right to call me Christine anymore I mean I been missing for so long is pretty much impossible for someone to be alive after so long I mean come on. I finally looked up and saw my parents for the first time in over two hundred and fifty years even though to them I was missing for only 16 years. The first thing I noticed was my same blue pools as Will calls them in my mum her eyes sparking with curiosity. Then there was my father his chocolate brown eyes seem to be glaring into my soul and finding out every secret within me. Then I went back to staring at my cup. I went to say something but all that came out was a giggle and snorted.

"What's so funny? "My mother asked me.

"It's nothing really I was just wondering how to start this conversation. I was going to say G'day mate you typical Australian stuff and sound completely Bogan but yeah I hardly say g'day mate to anyone normally hello or hi or morning you know"

"Wow"

"Sweets didn't say I was Australian did he well I am now and have been for a while you guys know I'm a vamp right I just don't randomly walk up to people and be like I want to suck you blood. You know tell me to shut up because I won't stop until someone tells me to"

"Christine "I interrupted them "Please just call me Chris Christine is to meh and I feel like when anyone calls me that I'm done something bad okay"

"Okay" they both said. "Guys it may take me awhile to call you Mum and Dad because I haven't had parents since like forever. Its seems a little weird huh that we meet after all this time not like that's a bad thing though I don't know what to say really"

"Maybe by telling us about your adventures so far"


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I know I'm sorry I've been heaps busy recently like super shoot me in the face busy okay that might of been over dramatic but school was super cray cray and that's all I can say :)  
**  
My adventures so far I have too many to count do I just come out and say that all the bad things hats happen or do I wait and tell in time. I decided to wait and tell them about the bad stuff until another day.  
"Well as you know I'm your daughter surprised if you forgot that fact" I joked lamely but continued on. "I'm twenty three now, and I'm studying to become a doctor who helps out with childhood diseases. I believe every child deserves to grow up healthily and strong and you know hopefully recover from the diseases that they have suffered through. I'm probably more interested in helping with kids with cancer and such so yeah. My job currently is shoe shop manager they pay alright but the job sucks and I hate not been able what I really wanna do just yet."  
"Oh god Bones I think we have a mini you on our hands. Doctor Christine Booth huh"  
"Bones?" I was really confused.  
"That's a moniker you father first gave me when we started working together I didn't really like very much and it's grown on me quite a bit"  
"Does that mean I'll get a nickname Dad also" he look shocked.  
"Mum why is dad looking at me weird can you make him stop." That's when she had the same blank look on her face  
"Did I say something wrong I just I"  
"You didn't say anything wrong sweetheart we just weren't expecting you to call us Mum and Dad straight away"  
"Why the hell not i mean I never really had actually real parents well my real parents to call mum or dad I don't wanna waste any more time I mean would be a bit weird I could you guys you know Mrs and Mr Booth or Temperance and Seeley. Another question no offence why didn't my grandparents name you some pretty awful names  
they sound like a soap opera names from TV"  
"I don't know Christine maybe you should ask your grandparents about that one"  
"Oh okay"  
" I guess we better go back to the house I'm guessing you want whatever inside your bag"  
"Maybe I do maybe I don't?"  
That's when we walked out of the cafe and into my parent's car. When we got the house. I pretty much rushed out of the car and ran to my bag. Oh thank god they didn't l find it. My parents the younger ones were looking at me weirdly whilst my older ones were glaring at me.  
"What I don't like people going through my stuff"  
"So it okay for to go looking through stuff upstairs then?"  
"That stuff was mine at one point of my life. Maybe I was trying to regain so form of a memories from being a kid but I can't remember anything so yeah"  
"What do you remember?" Oh god here we go this will go into my darker memories.  
"I'm not really sure you would really want me to answer you on that just now. Do you have enough miserable things in your life like murder and such already?" I'm no stranger to murder myself. 

**An: Sorry to end it there but yeah I just froze completely a new chapter will be in the next couple of days. Guys have you seen the promos made me cry like a little girl lol **


End file.
